I'm All Alone
by isabellaa.e.countoure
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic. I'm attempting something sweet for my first. BXE!
1. Why does she torture me!

**This is a one shot. BXE. **

**I'm all alone**

**BPOV**

"**Edward please!", I begged him. My body was heavy with desire.**

"**No, Bella I just can't.", he said as his eyes silently pleaded with me.**

"**Edward, Why the hell not?", I said starting to getting mad. **_**This was ridiculous. We were finally alone. No family around. No Charlie, No Alice, No.. well anybody. I'm getting sick and tired of these rules. I know he can't kill me. He just can't. **_

" **Bella, think reasonably. You know why I can't. Just quiet your hormones for a while and your body will be just fine", he said as if trying to convince me this was as easy to do as flipping a light switch. **_**He doesn't understand. It's not.**_

"**Edward, I'm not a light switch.", I said getting aggravated. I pushed my body against his. Rubbing my breasts on his chest. He shoved me away.**

"**I have to go. If you don't want to be alone then make a switch because I'm not going to make a decision that could take away your life because of hormones.", he stated mutely. He moved past me fluidly winding through the door and down the stairs going off to who knows where.**

**I sat there, stunned that that had just happened. **

**Eventually I fell asleep while waiting on him to return.**

**EPOV**

_**How could she do this to me?! I mean I'm just as horny as the next vampire. She knows I want her and yet she rubes herself against me and kisses me with lips that are illegal. I won't be able to last much longer if she keeps this up. **_**I was running through the woods to my creek. I pushed myself to lap the slight pond at the end of the creek. This kept my body busy but not my mind. My mind was filled with images that made my body ache more than a slight bit**_**. I imagined her in my minds eye. "Oh Bella!", I growled. I imagined her over top of me, pushing her slight breasts into my awaiting mouth. She tasted so fucking heavenly! She was moaning and groaning, begging me to fuck her brains out. She was rubbing herself all over me. She pulled her breast out of my mouth and slid her body down my chest, over my hips. Only stopping once her mouth was inches away from my fully erected cock. She slowly took me into her mouth keeping eye contact with me as she inched forward. She moaned when I hit the back of her throat. **_**I moaned my hand going instantly to my huge hard cock. **_**She started licking me, she licked the underside of my cock on the way in and the top on the way out. She played close attention to the head of my cock. She licked away the pre-cum that had slid out of the end. She was fiddling with my balls as she licked my cock up, down, head, and then over again. I urged her faster and faster. Soon I was pumping into her mouth**__**harder and harder. Oh FUCK! I was yanking harshly on my cock. I CAME screaming her name. Finally I had gotten my release for now anyways. Until she decided it was time to try and jump me again. **_


	2. Damn I want, I need

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was in a rush while posting it. I literally posted and ran out the door with out doing anything else to the computer. I'm serious it was on all night long. I'm still trying to figure this shit out so please bear with me. I'm thinking about writing more after this chapter but who knows how it'll end. Please RXR otherwise I won't post anymore on this story. SM owns this all, but I like to play with them in my mind. And other things!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of footsteps lightly flowing through the room. _I decided to see what he would do. I wonder if he's forgiven me yet. Well not that I need forgiven, just because I'm a little horny doesn't mean that-oh whatever I'll just take care of myself when I get home later tomorrow or tonight. _I heard the dresser opening, slight rustling noises and that the dresser shut again. _OMG was he changing?!!!? I turned slowly trying to be sneaky. Oh Lore he WAS changing.(A/N I made up the word lore you can't fucking take it. I say it or type it and that's me. Totally all me.) He was Perfection. Cold, White, Yummy, Sculpted, Defined, all these words came to mind as I stared at his chest. My eyes, of their own accord, slid down. Oh Please TAKE ME! He was HUGE. He was big enough to make me worry if he'd fit, assuming of course that he Ever took my flower. His body was lore, beyond goddess worthy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_EPOV_

_I had that feeling, you know the one where you know you're being watched. I listened for Bella's sleepy even breathing but that's not what I heard. I heard excited quick heavy breathing. She was awake and she was staring at me. I felt myself rising to the occasion. I knew she was inches away from me and I couldn't do a single thing. Then a idea popped into my extensive mind. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BPOV_

_I noticed as I stared at his back that he was tense. He slowly, very slowly, turned till he was a quarter turned towards me. I could see his Huge Erection. He had his eyes slightly dropped as he started dressing in front of me, if you could call it that cause me I would call it a fucking strip tease only backwards. Every time he bent he would jar a little bit and his balls would move with him. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N _

_You don't get anymore until you fucking review or something. I want to know if you care if I disappear and give up on this fucking story. Please Review!!!!!! If there is not at least 5 reviews in my inbox Tuesday or Wednesday or hell I even give you Thursday, I'm discontinue this story. _

_Yes I am that fucking desperate. _


	3. Maybe If I

_I noticed as I stared at his back that he was tense. He slowly, very slowly, turned till he was a quarter turned towards me. I could see his Huge Erection. He had his eyes slightly dropped as he started dressing in front of me, if you could call it that cause me I would call it a fucking strip tease only backwards. Every time he bent he would jar a little bit and his balls would move with him. _

**EPOV**

**I could hear her breathing become a little more erratic every time I shifted. It kind of felt good knowing that even though I pissed her off earlier that she could still want me. I was hoping that she would finally get the message and just back off from the whole sex thing. That she would learn to not push me. If we didn't get so carried away maybe she wouldn't be so frustrated and grouchy all the time. But still she probably will still push me. I guess that's what makes me love her. **

**BPOV**

**GODDESS!! Was he trying to tease me into jumping his fucking ass. I mean honestly its like he isn't even effected by me at all. Yet his erection was still there and bigger than the last time I checked. Why wouldn't he just give in. It would help both of us. **

* * *

**BPOV **

**After that particular morning 2 weeks ago I hadn't touched him in any way. No hug, no pat, nothing. I was trying to teach him a lesson. I was about to crack though. I know that I cling to him in the night. I could tell he was completely clueless about my reasoning for the touching. Maybe I could work this to my advantage though. I'll touch him if……. **

**CHIME**

* * *

**EPOV**

**I could tell she was cooking something up. She's been even more quiet than normal. We were walking down the hall to get her books from her locker. I reached up to help her over a puddle and yet again for umptheeth time she moved out of my reach. What has been with her lately?! She hasn't let me touch her since….**

* * *

**A/N **

**I'm done ranting I felt like updating so here it is. I cliffed. Deal With it. I haven't decided as of yet if I'm going to update from this. I've yet to make up my mind. I have gotten 2 reviews of 113 people who have actually read this slightly long one=shot. I have a poll now for you to answer!!!!**

_**REVIEW=UPDsATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Previously**_


	4. Noteworthy

I reached up to help her over a puddle and yet again for umptheeth time she moved out of my reach. What has been with her lately? She hasn't let me touch her since….

EPOV

As we walked to English I decided on my strategy. I would talk, see why she's being so out of it. We sat in our normal seats in the back of the class. I smoothly slid paper in front and wrote.

Are you well? You seem slightly distracted of late.

I'm fine. Promise.

Are you sure? You haven't been acting normal around anyone, especially me.

I'm acting just like you wanted. You wanted our situation to change and it did.

I didn't want anything to change, I don't know what you're meaning.

You wanted me to stop so I did.

What are you talking about?

You know a few weeks ago. You wanted me to stop so I did. I'm just tired of being rejected or something.

I've never rejected you. You know why we can't go any further. It's too dangerous. I won't risk you.

TRY a little risk. It may do you good.

We're talking about me losing control and killing you. There is no reason for a discussion about this. I'm not rejecting you I'm saving you. I love you too much to hurt you.

The bell is about to ring.

I watched her quickly get up and walk out of the room. Why can't she just see that I'm trying to save her.

BPOV

Was the man really that dense?


	5. Initation

Was the man really that dense?

I mean did he honestly not know that I was trying to get him too…to ….to

Well you know, fuck me!

Well it seems to me that the denial of him simply wasn't working. Time for Plan B.

EPOV

As I reached for the door of my house, later that day, it was opened by a extremely hyper Alice. I searched through her thoughts trying to pinpoint this reason for her over exuberance. Yet she was blocking me. I frowned unwilling to let her take Bella away from me while not knowing what exactly was being planned. Yet Bella eagerly walked past me following Alice up the stairs, leaving me clue less behind her. As I turned to shut the door, Emmett tried to sneak up behind me. I turned just in time to see him fly through the still open door. Emmett pouted, "Ah, come on Edward! WELL, since your going to be a cheater at least leave the girls to their girly shit. Jasper, Carlisle, and me are going hunting, you're going to come with us." He said dragging me unwillingly into the woods by the house. I nodded though still reluctant to part my Bella.

BPOV

Thank goddess for Alice! I think she knew I was about to crack. I mean honestly, I was craving this, him. Alice pulled me into her room where Rose and Esme were waiting on us. I frowned slightly not totally understanding what was going on. Alice joined Rose and Esme where they stood near the closet. Esme walked toward me slowly as if trying to coax a wild animal to trust her. "Bella, dearest Bella, us Cullen women are Cullen women because of our 'initiation' of sorts. When women join our coven they have go through it. As I did, then Rose, and Alice following her. Do you kinda understand where I'm headed with this?", Esme explained to me. I stood trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Then it hit me. "I have to go through this initiation too, then?", I guessed. Esme nodded. "So what exactly do I have to do?", I asked getting more hyper by the second. Whatever it was, it would make me a true part of their family. I was ready for this! Esme walked forward. "Well it bonds the our family together in a physical way. The women have to comfort and well we have to take a part of the new initiate into our selves. While the men have to give a part of themselves to the initiate. It's ritualistic.".

A/N Sorry it's been ages. I got lost in a assholic guy then stopped reading fanfic, I know gasp. Then I learned I'm moving, changing schools, and the best of all I'm Bi. Yeah real eventful. Sorry this ain't longer but I PROMISE to update soon.


	6. The womens role in the house

_**Previously**_

"_**Well it bonds our family together in a physical way. The women have to comfort and well we have to take a part of the new initiate into our selves. While the men have to give a part of themselves to the initiate. It's ritualistic.".**_

_**I nodded thoughtfully towards. Wondering, hmmmm what on earth would I have be doing. I mean wow, who would've thunk it. "Well, umm, what do I have to do?", I said stuttering. "Um, we, Rosalie, Alice, and I asked the boys to go hunting while we, the women start.", Esme said falteringly. Alice pulled me out of her and Jaspers room, down the stairs and into the dinning room. Though it didn't look the same anymore. The table was gone, and in it's place was a mountain of sheets and comforters and piled into a makeshift bed. Candles were lit throughout the room, forcing the air to become thick with a vanilla scent. Rosalie pulled me gently onto the mattress/bed and asked quietly for me to undress. I looked kinda shocked but saw Alice and Esme were already undressed, their stone bodies glowing softly in the candlelight. Alice pulled me into the center of the bed quickly divesting me off my shoes, socks, pants, and underwear, while Rosalie was plucking at my shirt then my bra. Esme floated to my side. " We must each, um… we must each take a bit of….um.. Cum from you.", Esme quietly stuttered. I looked up at her trying to decipher the simple words. Then, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be a part of this family. If this is what I must do, then I will do it. I nodded, a jerky movement of my head.**_

_**My body came alive as Alice and Rosalie slid their cold smooth hands down my body. My nipples ripening at the touch of Rosalie hand. Alice stroked my legs, sending slight tremors raking through my body. Rosalie nibbled on my neck while Alice's hand moving closer to the apex of my thighs. Esme was licking every crevice my body had till my body happily trembled to life. Quick pants were slipping through my lips. Then my world stopped. My entire universe centered itself on Alice's tongue. The pants turned into shrieks of ecstasy. My body stretching itself trying to get closer to that miracle that was sliding through me. That tongue was yanking my body towards a ledge and through that ecstasy induced haze I jumped with a scream. Through blurred vision I saw Esme and Rosalie both move towards my mound. I felt two cool licks slide through me. **_

_**As I slowly slid toward reality I felt their cool hands lift me and Alice's voice slip through the haze " Bella, we're going to wash you and get you prepared. The boys will be back soon." Then with a giggle she said, " Bella, you were so quick but you do taste delicious." All I could do was smile and nod my head to her comment. I heard the shower start and felt Alice helping me in. Her cool hands quickly washed my body while my mind slowly wandered back into my body. **_

_**Alice slipped me out the shower and into a fluffy white towel. Buffing my body until it turned a slight pink. Rosalie came into the bathroom with me and Alice with a tube of oil. She quickly started rubbing my body with the oil till it shinned and glazed when the light hit it just right. Alice slipped a white sheer around my body toga like. She gave me a smile. "Since your modesty has yet to desert you. ", she said. Reminding me that I shouldn't keep trying to hide my body even though they've already seen it. I smile an apologetic smile. She led me back down the stairs and back into the dinning room. The boys were already there, standing on the other side of the room. My eyes slid towards my god. He seemed slightly stunned, and surprised. **_

_**A/N **_

_**I had to stop here. And I had to update. Me sooooo excited. I got two people to fav. my story. YAY! With that it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Next Chapter should be the last. Thanks so much for everyone reading. YAY! **_


	7. A Bonded Family

_**The boys were already there, standing on the other side of the room. My eyes slid towards my god. He seemed slightly stunned, and surprised. **_

EPOV

Their thoughts assaulted my thoughts with a painful swiftness, as drew nearer towards our home. Alice= God she tasted delicious! Rosalie= Yumm, Bella's breasts are positively scrumsious. How the HELL does Edward resist her? Esme = I'm so happy she is willing to be admitted into our family. My head jerked over to whom I had seen as my father for over 80 years. As I was about to draw his attention to this this I can't even begin to describe what had happened in our home, Jaspers thoughts invaded me as well as his empathic powers. Lust swirled over us droves of numbing passion. Carlisle had a chagrined smile sitting on his lips, Emmett, well Emmett's Emmett. And Jasper well he looked like he wanted a blissful sleep to overtake him. As if such a thing could happen.

We easily slid into the dinning room waiting for the girls to come down the stairs. _Carlisle- Edward she wanted this to happen. She wanted the initiation the girls just started it. Please don't be upset. She's showing you that she wants you, and the rest of us, for forever. Just allow this to happen. Allow happiness into your life in a form of permanency. I nodded towards my father. I was stunned, amazed, and well stunned. She wanted this, all of this, for forever. Me too. I watched her carefully slide down the stairs, clinging tightly to the banister. As she safely stepped down from the stairs her eyes slipped over us as we were standing at the far wall from the stairs. Alice smiled at Jasper, she guided Bella into the bedding that was in the center of the room, swiftly laying Bella down. _

_I made to move towards her, yet Carlisle shook his head. He stepped forward towards Bella and said in a calming, soothing voice, " Bella, you willingly undergo this initiation?" "Yes." "Very good. I will begin. " He slowly started stripping with the help of Esme. Alice helping Jasper and Rosalie helping Emmett, they slowly undressed leaving me to watch as Esme undressed my mate and Alice helped me peel my clothes off. Carlisle slowly slid closer and bent over her, hovering speaking softly, " Bella, I'm going to have to bite you, all of us, men, are. We also must, um, enjoy your favors to put it delicately." I growled, an instinct response to what he was suggesting. I knew it was hopeless. I knew that in some form I wanted her to be inexcusably bond to this family. Bond, to me. _

_He slowly slid his already engorged manhood into her sex. Causing a gasp and grimace in pain to erupt from my angel. I knew the plan. He had to inject his seeds into, every one of us did, then bit her. Finally as he settled himself fully in her, he groaned. He started pumping himself faster, and faster into my angel. His hand unerringly found her clit, rubbing it in time with his pumping. Esme slid from behind her husband and slid her hands to Bella's breast, peaking her nipples, playing with her. As Carlisle hit his top level, he cummed. Cause Esme to smile and place a small kiss on each of Bella's nipples. Esme backed away, waiting on her husband to bite her newest daughter. Carlisle slid out from between Bella's thighs and drifted his hand to her neck, lightly brushing her hair from her collarbone. He briefly closed his eyes and bite down, injecting the smallest amount of venom possible. He slid his tongue over the bite, sealing in the venom and stood sliding out of the way as Rosalie and Emmett glided forward._

_Emmett smiled arrogantly and roughly mounted, like horse. Can you believe that. He must know to be more careful with her. She was only human and she must be sore from just having her virginity taken. Carlisle wasn't exactly small, actually none of us Cullen men were small. We were, well, we were a very well endowed group of men. He sharply started fucking her riding her long and hard as Rosalie mouth wandered in between the joining couples thighs flicking her tongue trying to give Bella more and more pleasure. Each lick caused a delightful moan rise from my angel's lips. I was hardly restraining myself from crossing the room and fucking her myself. As Emmett ride became faster and his thrusts harder Bella's moans grew louder and louder. Emmett was thrusting hard and sure before Cumming wildly inside of my angel. My angel whimpered softly as Emmett pulled outside of her. Rose's hands kept their continual sliding around on Bella's curves running lightly of her. Emmett placed his bite just left of her belly button, repeating Carlisle's breath and quick bite. Sealing in the venom and forcing himself quickly from her. _

_Jasper walked forward. A scared expression lighting his face in a odd way. I could hear his fear of hurting her, of not being able to stop from feeding. He lowered himself in position, but before he entered her he glanced up at me. I nodded. He slowly sliding himself into her gliding himself, thrusting deep but slowly causing her to whimper, Alice smiling a sexy grin and nipping at Bella's neck and shoulder causing tiny gasps to erupt in fluttery movements of her lips. Jasper rocked a bit faster into her, Bella's gasps turned into moans. Jaspers own groans slipped through his clenched teeth. Lust permeated the room in tidal waves causing the couples behind me to gasp and moan with each thrust of Jaspers hips. I heard slight sounds from behind me and slightly turned my head. I saw Esme on her knees in front of Carlisle lightly licking the head of his erect cock. His hands trying to guide her mouth fully onto his cock growls emitting from his lips. Emmett had Rose against the wall, and was pumping himself powerfully into while nipping lightly at her breasts, causing rose to screech at each nip of his sharp teeth. I turned not wanting to see their joining. As I turned my head and focused my attention back to my angel I seen her arching her back trying to meet each of Jaspers quick, deep thrusts. As he struck a particularly forceful thrust a slight cry came from her, Jaspers loud groan joining her as they both met their releases. He carefully slid out and looked down at her body. Choosing her hip, he lightly bite down and slipped some venom into her sealing the wound and with vampire speed he had Alice against the side wall pumping loudly full of his cock whispering sweet nothings into her ear. _

_Finally I hesitantly walked forward slipping down in front of her. Her eyes met mine in a impatiently waiting manner. I settled myself down next to her._

_BPOV_

_I smiled as I seen him approach. My body felt kinda jarred from the forceful pumps of Emmett, stretched from Carlisle and mostly sated from Jasper. But even my body craved my forever. He slowly settled himself down beside me with no whisper of sound to betray his arrival. I slowly reached up cupping his cool cheek and tugging him down to me. He carefully bent towards me, cautiously accepting my passionate kiss. I tugged more insistently on his shoulders and he quietly slid his body over me, making sure his body wasn't touching any of mine. I frowned. He seemed to take in my expression and slowly allowed our body to meet, though he still kept most of his weight on his hands that were resting above my head. I gasped as his cool chest came into contact with my nipples. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his hips causing his rigid shaft to grind against me. Whimpering I added more pressure causing his hips to move in a steady grinding motion. I looked up at his face. A look of pure ecstasy was scrawled handsomely across his beautiful features. I wrapped a hand into his hair and pulled him down into another long kiss. He groaned against my lips as a particularly hard grind reached his cock. I smiled. He looked questioningly at me. I nodded knowing that he wanted to know if I was ready for him. One of his hands slid down my body pausing ever so slightly to squeeze my breast and then his hand slid further down tightly grasping his cock and aligning it with my slick sex, pausing to check again if this is what I wanted. I smiled and inched closer. He nodded and slide hesitantly in. Causing a moan to erupt from both of us. "Oh Edward.", I gasped. He grunted out my name. He glanced up at me before sliding back out, only to ram himself fluidly back into me. I moaned louder. He repeated this 4 more times before quickening his pace. Then he was pushing to get deeper. I was moaning louder and louder. "Harder,… faster,….. Please ….baby!", I gasped out between thrusts. He moaned louder before obeying my request. Thrusting harder, faster, pushing as far as he could, trying to get closer to my heart, my soul. His hand slid up and started tweaking my nipples as my hands were wrapped in knots in his hair. I knew we were both running at full speed towards that magnificent cliff. He grunted as he let his instincts take over and was ramming as fast as he could using his vampire speed while thrusting harder than anyone. "EDWARD", I screamed as I went of the edge. Milking his cock as I felt his cool seeds blast into my womb, his cock wildly twitching in side of me. "BELLA", was loudly grunted from between clenched teeth. And we were both freely flying in sky of the aftermath of love. Basking in the afterglow. _

_He slowly slid his cock from me. I whimpered as the complete feeling left me and I felt strangely hollow. He then smile a most radiant smile causing my heart to stutter for a second. My lips automatically copying his action though. He rolled over next to me, causing me to snuggle up to his almost warm side. As we slowly came down from our high we seen the other couples sitting around us. Edward nodded at something someone had thought, and he turned to me. "Love, to complete this initiation I must also mark us.", he said in his sweet angelic voice. I nodded softly. His tousled bronze hair bent down to my right breast and I felt his lips close around my nipple and then opening further. Then as he slowly bite down I moaned pushing further into his mouth. He groaned as he pulled my body closer still feeding on my breast. My hands latching around his head as he lightly tongued his possessive mark closed. _

_I smiled knowing that I was officially apart of the family. I could almost the see the bond tightening between us. I smiled most of all knowing that Edward was mine and that wasn't about to change any time soon._

_A/N_

_Well that it. Know that none of this was beta'd. and I had to have a sappy ending. I've been thinking about Putting bella's pov of when carisle, jasper, and emmett bonded to her. But idk. Thanks for my reviews, you just helped to inspire me. I'll set up a poll about Bella's pov on my profile. Let me know. _

_IAEC^-^_


End file.
